


Play me once again

by killing_kurare



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham City Sirens (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She thinks that he's under her control. But (as always) everyone underestimates his mind ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play me once again

**Prompt:** [#_0572] "to know, to feel, to play me once again / do you denote from what we feel? / do you not know I see you play the game?"  
**AN:** Takes place in the comic series "Gotham City Sirens", issue #1

 

 

 

 

There he sits and does nothing but wait, watch and listen. He _waits_ for her to come to him, he _watches_ her every graceful move, _listens_ to her words, always talking to her precious plants.

Oh, these plants … if they weren’t so important to her, he would say that he hates them.

They are everywhere, overgrowing everything, even his very own body. They spray their toxins into his face, they dull him with their scents, tickle his skin with their leaves.

At least that is what she thinks they are doing. She underestimates his mind and the strength of it. She underestimates his will to _be_ , to _feel_ , to _know_.

But even if he didn’t play the charade of being a headless ghoul, sitting on this couch and drool, she would not notice him being awake. She is too ensnared by her plants, all the time, all the way. There is no place for anything else on her mind, and so he can enjoy the sight of Poison Ivy being her true self, the beautiful plant lady she is, without the sneering, the cool attitude. He can see her true smile, her true content face.

Yes, he can see everything. And he’s remembering all the details, storing them away in his brain to benefit from it one day.

Sometimes she’s looking right into his eyes, thinking she’s in control. She doesn’t notice the spark in him. Just drool a little more, show her what she expects to see and she won’t look any further. But at other times he wishes that she _would_ look further, that she _would_ see through him, just to _see_ him already. Then he wants to jump up and scream in her face: _“Do you not know I see you play the game?”_  
  
But he fights the urge, thinks of the benefits once more, keeps telling himself it will pay off some day.

****

“THIS is your idea of “patching up differences”?” Catwoman says when she walks into the living room and sees Edward Nigma on the couch. “Seducing a man and keeping him drugged while you take over his home?”

“He’s much more agreeable this way, isn’t he?”  
_  
Well, it’s not like you ever asked me … But don’t worry, Sweetheart, it’s alright. I’ll just wait._

“Ivy, I gave you 30 Million Dollars-“

“And I gave it all away; to the Costa Rican Rainforest Fund, or the Madagascar Reforestation Project, one or the other.”

“You- You don’t even REMEMBER?!”

“Money is easy to come by – for ME, anyway. A little wink, a little kiss, and anyone I choose opens up for me like a blossoming rose. Right, Eddie?”

She leans forward, is oh so close to him. He can smell her through the spurs of the other plants, a heavy smell, an earthy smell, sweeter than any plant on Earth could ever be. He gets a shiver down his spine when she reaches out to touch his face with delicate fingers, wants to lean in, wants more …  
__  
But careful now.

“Whatever you say, Pamela.”

And these words – though muttered with a dull voice, to keep up the charade – are more heartfelt than she’ll ever know.

 

 

 

 


End file.
